A meeting between evil and pureness
by Aira Silver
Summary: How would you feel if your brother abandoned you suddenly and you were left to fend off demons by yourself? ....
1. Chapter 1

-1A meeting between evil and pureness

Dedicated to Wild Wolf free17 who wrote "Brothers" and helped inspired me to write this.

Summary: How would you feel if your brother abandoned you suddenly and you were left to fend off demons by yourself? Sam is feeling angry at Dean for running off to visit a friend in San Francisco where they were fighting a demon. As he is looking for the demon Sam is surrounded by others and almost killed but a man steps up and destroys the demons.

Wyatt Halliwell decided to come back for his brother himself since Bianca didn't finish the job. He comes across a young man fighting for his life and saves him, the first innocent he has saved since his cousins. The two men get to talking and soon Wyatt is looking for Dean with Sam and taking care of demons.

They come across Dean and Chris and the two sets of brothers talk, after Wyatt and Sam save Dean and Chris from a group of vampires.

Disclaimer: Charmed and Supernatural belong to the WB and others. The plot is mine but the idea is from Wild Wolf Free17. Thanks for helping inspire me!

Warnings: Slash is in here and it is a crossover. Might be more than one chapter though I'm hoping for at least one.

Chapter One: Meetings and Explanations

Swearing under his breath Sam dodged another demon and shot a bullet at a female. The female fell but another took her place. Again Sam swore but this time it was at Dean who had upped and left him to go visit an old acquaintance. Dodging another fireball Sam gasped when a demon from behind caught him and flung him against a wall.

Blanking out for a while Sam never noticed the demons being dealt with. He also didn't notice being picked up and transferred to a motel where he was placed on the bed. Sam slept on as a blond man placed his hands over him and they glowed a light white blue.

When he had finished Wyatt Halliwell stepped back to check on the young man he had saved. Brown hair like his brother's hung around the sleeping man's face. Wyatt had seen blue eyes before they had shut from the impact of the wall and had almost blown his cover then. The stranger's eyes reminded him of Chris and his father's. Why not the green color of theirs the stranger's held the same innocence and goodness.

Wyatt swore lightly as he turned from the bed. Only to see a demon about ready to fling an athme at him. Flinging his hand Wyatt sent the demon crashing into a wall. Noticing others showing up Wyatt quickly called Excalibur and placed his shield around the unconscious man. For some unknown reason Wyatt had to protect him, make sure no one hurt him. He didn't want to regret letting the stranger get hurt, like he did with a hurting Chris.

When one of the demons managed to get to close to the young man Wyatt lost control. He let out a shout and banished them all with a flick of his wrist. Lowering his hand Wyatt spoke to the empty room, knowing somehow that the underworld could hear him. "He's mine do you hear me? Like my cousins, my brother, and our family he is mine as is his family. Touch him or his family and I will hunt you down. I will kill you all if you think about hurting him!"

Satisfied with what he said to the underworld Wyatt lifted his head and spoke to the heavens, where he knew the Elders where. "Same for you."

"Why am I yours?" the voice startled Wyatt but he quickly regained control as he turned once more to the bed.

"You're not. At least not in the sense you're probably thinking of. I said that because you remind me of my younger brother. I lost him once and that was enough for me. I don't want to lose him again when I find him. A way to ease my conscious is to look after you. I'm Wyatt Halliwell by the way. You are?"

"Sam Winchester. I'm sorry about this but my stupid brother left me alone while he went to visit a friend."

Wyatt just chuckled and came over to check on Sam. After proclaiming him fit Wyatt ordered some Chinese. The two men sat in silence before Wyatt asked a question. "So what's your brother's name and is he older or younger than you?"

"Older and it's Dean." Sam answered before getting up to get the door.

Wyatt paid for the food and they ate before Sam asked another question. "How did I get here? And no offense but do you even know what you got me away from?"

"Demons who can shift, throw fireballs, and like to mess up people's minds. And I brought you here by orbing you. I'm a half white lighter/witch. Know what they are?"

"I know about witches not white lighters. Before you ask I'm not freaked out because Dean and I dealt with a lot of weird stuff with our dad." Sam explained before Wyatt could even open his mouth.

Nodding Wyatt thought for a second before speaking. "I have some things I have to tell you. One: I'm not from this time. I am except the fact that I'm only about one right now. Two: Where I come from I'm the ruler of all of San Francisco and beyond. I won't hurt you though. I don't want to and for some reason I feel the need to protect you. Three: Chris is resisting me so when we find him don't be surprised. I'm the ruler of evil according to him though I'm not feeling it right now. Oh yeah, Chris is my younger brother's name."

Sam just stared then agreed to help Wyatt find Chris if he helped him with Dean. Wyatt laughed and said he would stay until they find both their brothers. The two men laid down and slept then. Or at least Sam did.

Wyatt waited until Sam was asleep to chant a spell.

"_From time afar I call you_

_Time so right_

_Time so now_

_Come to me_

_Grace Elizabeth Storm, Anna Prudence Turner_

_Cole Leonardo Turner, Josiah Nathanial Storm_

_A time in need_

_Blood to blood_

_A cousin calls you_

_To keep you safe_

_Come to this time"_

A light was seen waking Sam up. Before he could ask what was going on it disappeared. In its wake was four children, the oldest being about fourteen. The two females saw Wyatt and flung themselves at him. The males quickly followed and the family hugged. Pulling back Josiah noticed Sam. "Who's he?" Josiah's English accent surprised Sam.

Chuckling Wyatt introduced Sam and the children. Sam quickly noticed that while Josiah and Anna were English, Cole and Gracie(as she was called by her family) were half demon. "Their father was a half demon who became human then a demon again to protect their mother." Wyatt explained.

Sam nodded and listened as Wyatt tolled the children why they were there. After the explanation Sam and Wyatt slept on the floor while the children used the bed to sleep. The two oldest males stayed awake a little longer, Wyatt explaining all about the future to Sam. He also said why he brought the children back to the past, to keep them safe. Since he wasn't there the demons wouldn't hesitate to harm the two boys and take the girls for the demons enjoyments.

Sam said Wyatt had done the right thing and finally went to bed again. Wyatt stayed awake long enough to put up a barrier to protect them before curling up next to Sam and going to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A meeting between evil and pureness

Here is the second chapter. As you noticed I added a few characters. A quick rundown of them so you all know who they are.

Cole Leonardo Turner the second: Fourteen and oldest twin of Phoebe and Cole Turner. He looks like Cole right down to his eyes.

Grace Elizabeth Turner: Fourteen and youngest twin(Cole's little sister). Nicknamed Gracie by Wyatt and Chris when she was younger and it just stuck. She looks like Cole jr but her eyes are Phoebe's.

Josiah Nathanial Storm: Twelve and is Paige's shape shifter son. He can look like anyone though he naturally has brown hair and blue eyes.

Anna Prudence Storm: She is nine and the youngest of the bunch. Red hair and green eyes that seem to have come from Leo's side. Which is entirely possible since Paige married Leo's grandson Jonathan Storm.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the plot and the four children above with Leo's grandson full name. The rest is the WB's and who ever else. Thanks again to Wild Wolf Free17 for the idea and encouraging me. For full warnings see first chapter.

Chapter Two: The Journey to find lost family

Glancing up at the sign that said 'P3' Sam turned to Wyatt. "You sure you want the kids in there? It looks full and just for the adults it seems."

"I'm sure. Besides I trust them in there more than out here. Lets go guys!" Wyatt raised his voice to catch his cousins attention.

The children ran up and quickly got into single file with Anna and Gracie between the two sets of males. Walking up to the door Wyatt nodded to the bouncer and spoke to him. "Looking for Chris Perry and Dean Winchester. Heard Chris is staying here. Can we go in?"

"You and your companion can. Kids need to stay out here. Don't trust anyone in there. Know what I mean?" the bouncer nodded to Anna and Gracie.

"Yeah well we don't trust anyone out here. So can we go in? They'll be right beside us the whole time." Sam proportioned.

The man sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just stay away from the right corner. The owners are usually there and I don't think they'll like it if they knew I let in children."

Wyatt and Sam agreed before the group walked into the club. Glancing around the children pulled closer to the adults. Sam and Wyatt silently broke the group into two groups. The girls went with Sam and Wyatt took the two boys. Sam and the girls walked around the club looking for Dean and Chris.

None of them noticed the men that were silently following behind them. At least they didn't until Wyatt called at a warning. "Sam! Anna! Gracie! Duck!"

Without thinking about it the trio did as Wyatt had ordered. Wyatt kicked the mans butts before turning to face the group. He went to say something but Josiah's shout caught his attention. Spinning around Wyatt felt the anger grabbing at him.

Josiah and Cole were trying to fight two men(demons or vampires, Wyatt couldn't really tell) off them. Letting out a dangerous growl Wyatt ran toward the men and his cousins. Shouting at tem to orb/shimmer Wyatt pulled Excalibur and ran the men through.

Spinning around once more Wyatt glared at the vampires as he now saw them fully. "Who's next to die tonight? Anyone else want to piss me off by attacking what is rightfully mine and belongs to no one else?"

The vampires glanced at each other and then started to attack Wyatt. At least some of them. The rest went after Sam and the children only to find that two men were in between their goal. Chris glared at the vampires and flexed his hand. "Don't try it."

The vampires didn't care just ran at the two men. Dean shot his rifle but soon was out of silver bullets. "Shit!" the elder Winchester swore deeply, trying to find and load up his rifle.

He got thrown out of the way and soon had a vampire on him. By this time the club had emptied except for the Halliwells and Winchester siblings. Trying to get the vampire off Dean gasped in relief when the vampire was yanked off him. "Sam!"

Nodding to his older brother Sam spun and rammed a stake into the vampire. As he did he shouted to the children standing off to the side, the boys in front of the girls. "Josiah! Cole! Grab your sisters and run to your mothers and aunt now!"

They did as asked just as Leo orbed in with a man that looked familiar but Sam didn't take chances on thinking of who it was yet. Attacking another vampire, Sam yanked Chris up and then went back to stand back to back with Wyatt. Together the two friends fought off the vampires making sure the children, two men, and the women were safe.

Chris and Dean stared at their brothers for a minute or so before joining them in fighting the vampires off. They had just finished dealing with all the vampires or so they thought when Gracie screamed. Sam spun around and flung himself at the vampire. Gracie found herself on the floor while Sam beat the shit(I mean literally beat the shit) out of him.

Racing forward Dean yanked Sam physically away from the vampire. Sam was breathing hard, eyes flashing dangerously. "Touch any of them again and I'll kill you understand? I will rip you apart and then feed you to demons. Any demons." Sam hissed dangerously.

Dean stepped back and stared at his brother. Sam was angry, more angry than he had ever seen him. "Sam. You need to calm down. Why you so worked up anyways?"

Instead of answering Sam just turned away as Wyatt took care of the vampire. When it was gone Sam finally spoke. "They are my family. Just like you and dad. No one will hurt them without me taking action. No one."


	3. Chapter 3

-1A meeting between evil and pureness

Okay I'm going straight into the story. Just wanted to tell you that I don't own anything except the plot and the four children. Everything else belongs to whoever owns them. For full warnings see first chapter.

Chapter Three: The end of a journey

Dean's mouth dropped opened and he stared at his brother. "You actually feel this way about them?"

"Yes." Sam answered shortly before changing the subject. "Wyatt this is my older brother Dean. Bro, this is Wyatt Halliwell. The four kids are in order of age, Cole Leonardo Turner the second, Grace Elizabeth Turner, Josiah Nathanial Storm, and Anna Prudence Storm. Cole and Gracie are Phoebe's kids while Anna and Josiah are Paige's."

Dean nodded and narrowed his eyes at the look Wyatt sent him. "Look, I don't care what you feel for my brother just don't glare at me. And if it's about Chris, talk to him not me."

Wyatt's eyes flashed before he nodded. The two older brothers turned and grabbing their younger siblings went to different parts of the club. The four cousins glanced at each then grinned. It was Gracie who spoke first. "Bet you Chris and Dean are together like Wy and Sam."

"How much?" Josiah snapped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some money.

"Ten dollars." Cole proportioned. "On Chris and Sam. No offense but Dean and Wyatt seem to be the couple not Sam and Wy. Wyatt treats him like a brother not a lover."

"I agree with Cole." Anna added, before turning to her brother. "You?"

"I'll go with Gracie on Dean and Chris, Wy and Sam. They seem more alike and get along back together then the other two who only just met."

With a silent look the cousins turned to their parents and aunt, uncle. Cole, who had been the man Sam had recognized, smirked slightly. "Sorry but I agree with Gracie, Cole. By the way how do we not get mixed up?"

"We called you dad and the others Uncle Cole. Mom, the aunts, and Uncle Leo were the ones that got us mixed up the most. They started calling me Nardo, which I hate, to stop the confusion." Cole the second, explained.

Hearing footsteps Josiah turned to the older children. " Hey Wy, who's right. Me and Gracie on you and Dean, Chris and Sam or Cole and Anna on Dean and Chris, you and Sam?"

Chris lightly glared at his younger cousin. "How much did you bet Gracie, Si?"

"Ten dollars. Why?"

"Anna and Cole are right. Pay up, Gracie, Si." Wyatt ordered with a smirk.

"You just met him. How can you like him already?" Gracie whined, even as she paid the money to her brother.

"I heard about him from Sam. Same with Chris hearing about Sam from Dean. Now can you four be good with the adults? Chris and I have a double date with them." Wyatt shrugged at the looks.

The children rolled their eyes but agreed. With that Chris and Wyatt took Dean and Sam on their double date. The first of many to come.

The two sets of brothers fought together and stayed together for years. The children grew up in the past with their younger selves and their parents. So not as to confuse anyone the younger selves of the future people went by their middle names. Except for Cole the present younger. He went by Coldo, a nickname that Nardo happened to love and complained about everyday. Nardo might complain but he answered and when he started to flirt with both sexes he loved hearing it coming out of their mouths during… you know.

Owari

(The End)

AN: I stopped it here because I couldn't think of what else to write. Also it seemed like a good place to stop. Use your imagination to continue or if you want to write more, just write and ask me. Give me some more ideas and maybe I'll continue but for now, this story is finished. Once again Charmed and Supernatural are not mine. They are the WB's and etc. The only ones that belong to me are the children, the name of Leo's grandson(I hope, if it is actually his name sorry), and the plot. Thanks again to wild wolf free17 for inspiring me and letting me use your idea to bounce off of onto my own story.

Aria Silver


End file.
